


The Yearning For Love

by AbysswalkerAstraea



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alcohol, Consensual Sex, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbysswalkerAstraea/pseuds/AbysswalkerAstraea
Summary: A naive young girl from his past meddles with the wrong kind of men, desperately seeking love and approval. He knows he shouldnt do it. Knew it was wrong, but when she looked at him with those damn eyes..who was he to decline?
Relationships: Guzma (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> A story of Guzma and Moon, where Moon gets involved with older men. Themes of anger, rape, confusion, suicide, along with intimacy and consented sex. 
> 
> Also, Guzma has an issue with age difference. To some, 7 years is no problem, but in this story Guzma hates it.

He'd seen it all before. The false facade of a knight in shining armour, swooning young women off their feet.

False comfort, intimate touching. As soon as a girls eyes sparkled with ignorant infatuation, thats when people like him would slyly make their way to their hearts.

Hushed, soft voices. Unkept promises. The prospect of love, when in fact it only means for that night. He knew all about it. Done it more than a handful of times, in fact. 

Bottle in hand, he took a gulp, dark, sunken eyes gazing across the small bar. Why did she let him do it? What was so special about that asshole anyway? 

A calloused hand combed his white hair back, his other occupied by a cigarette. Young girls, how they so often faced a danger they were blind to. 

She didn't know what she was getting herself into, and as time progressed, he knew he'd see her here again, bottle in hand, fake ID displayed. He knew. He'd done that himself, too. Both the dealer of pain and the receiver, he was. 

Shaking his head, he drowned himself in his own ignorant bliss with his fourth bottle in hand.


	2. Ignorance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are short, but grow increasingly longer

Infatuation had bloomed, commonly mistaken for love, but how was she to know? 

A smile was all it took to begin the descent into dangerous territory for a girl like her, barely a woman. 

A smile, so sinfully trusting dont trust him  
A gentle, innocent hand on her hip, so nonchalant it seemed friendly he wants more   
A soft whisper in her ear, the angel on her shoulder he was the devil  
A tender hand, leading her out of the bar he will use you

A man with stormy grey eyes watched the scene unfold before him, an urgency tugging in his chest. Why? 

He'd seen her here a few times, initially shy and meek, fake ID more believable than her childish way of acting. He remained silent on every encounter.

But it progressed. Eventually she'd begin gaining the attention of men, real men, not the boys she had accustomed to. 

A rapid decent began from their, he knew. When had she changed? 

Their eyes rarely met, a past history lingering. In the beginning she wouldn't even enter the bar.

Then she began sitting far away from him, eyes now and again looking for him. Guzma ignored her for her own good. I can't cause her any more trouble

Over time, she became more comfortable about sitting closer to his little table, sometimes even giving a nod in acknowledgement towards him. He was not worth a hello, he supposed. 

And then it happened. Her whole world, controlled by some stupid stranger he rarely saw enter the bar. She'd cozy up to said man, yearning for attention, love, sex. He knew it. He'd seen it all before, the giver and the receiver. 

Downing another bottle, the stormy, grey eyes had glazed over somewhat, grateful to escape reality for a while, even through booze.

He shouldn't care. She used to be some kid who rose up to be everything he wasnt. 

But that's the issue. She used to be that kid. Now she was blossoming into a young woman, he could see that. 

A young woman throwing herself away for some prick in a bar.


	3. Mistake

He was a regular here, the infamous man with white hair and a constant scowl, the hated ex-boss of Alola. 

He came back to see her in the bar, a guilt tugging in his chest at letting this girl be thrown to the hounds with this man she seemed to love. 

It wasnt his business, wasn't his place. But he was there.

She seemed to change each time he saw her. Innocent smile, gone. Replaced with a look of desperate approval seeking. A promiscuous dress in place of her usually cute little skirt. 

The more he tainted her life, the bolder she became. No longer were there hushed whispers, or small smiles. 

No, now she'd giggle loudly, in a state of drunken bliss, unable to handle alcohol. 

She'd grip onto this stranger, sighing softly as he'd kiss her neck.

Sometimes, angry Gray eyes would witness a hand slip tentatively up her dress. 

What the fuck was she doing? He shouldn't care. But he knew where this would leave her - alone and broken. No matter how much his eyes darkened with anger, or how his hands would shake, he'd huff and turn away, remaining blissfully ignorant.

He didnt care. He'd keep telling himself that, bottle in hand, as always.

The girl in question became blinded by this stranger. Hand gripping her, she was led out of the bar, body pressed against the man as whispers were spilled into her ear.

Steely eyes had closed in defeat, head in hands. Fine then. Be a stupid bitch, just like the rest of them. Get hurt, see if he cared. And with a screech of a chair, he was gone.


	4. Descent

A week had flown by with no sight of the girl from his past. That is, until one day.

Sitting eagerly, he witnessed the blonde haired girl constantly watching the clock, then her phone, then the door in a repeated pattern. 

The unmistakable bruise on her neck was not missed by him either. 

"You know, you should really stop focusing on little girls and focus on your own life, G." Spoke a yellow and pink haired woman, eyes cat like and analysing. 

She was right, he supposed. The label "little girl" left a sick feeling in his stomach, quickly forgotten with another drink. Guzma ignored her, watching the blonde haired girl instead, knowing exactly what was happening.

He could pre-empt that assholes every decision before it even happened. He knew what had happened, oh yes. 

He could see it vividly in his mind, first it was a whisper of false promises, a delicate touch here and there.

The real catch would be the whispers of approval and support, boosting the girls confidence. Calling her beautiful, saying shes the only one for him. What a load of bullshit.

Then a firm hand would touch her in places she was foreign to, but its okay, she trusts him, right? And on and on it went. 

Shutting his eyes, he rid himself of further images of the girl underneath that evil man. 

He watched her eagerness evaporate, the hopeful glow in her eyes now dull. It had been an hour.

He watched her small hands, shaking, pick up shots of vodka and the likes, downing them without a second thought. What are you doing?

He watched her progress to a drunken mess, eyes lifting as said girl stumbled over to his table. 

Remaining stoic, he could only watch. The pink haired woman beside him mirrored his own expression - uncertainty in the eyes, stoic in the face. 

A hand slammed down onto the sticky table, stumbling legs betraying the look of normalcy she portrayed on her face. Taking a seat, the girl put her face in her hands. "Arent you a bit young to be drinking?" Mumbled Plumeria, arms crossed, a look of disapproval on her face. 

The girl snorted, face lifting, eyes unmistakably locking onto Gray depths as she responded to the woman, eyes not even looking at her. "Pff, and? You lot are just old or somethin' ", she muttered. 

Guzma found he could not hold eye contact, and promptly looked at the table. Plumeria noticed. 

Said woman narrowed her eyes, grabbing the bottle off of the blonde girl, who was watching Guzma with a heated gaze. "Older than you, that's for sure." She sighed.

"Go home, kid. You'll get nothing but trouble here", Plumeria grunted, stood up, and left.

Silence overcame the only two residents at the table. Green eyes met grey. Wordlessly, the tall man stood, hands clenched, and left.

A weak hand gripped his wrist, desperation in their voice. "Stay."

Silently, he sat. She shifted closer, he froze. 

"I guess you witnessed all that, huh?" Whispered the small girl, so short and delicate compared to him, a giant of a man in comparison. He could lift her with one arm, or crush her. He could pick her up so easily, could change her positions if they-- 

Guzma's eyes snapped to the ceiling, wide. What the fuck was that? Bile rose to his throat, the burning sensation mixing with his drink sliding down his throat. 

The blonde girl shifted closer, knees almost touching. Shifting topic would alleviate the tension. "Hey, I see you here a lot. Why?" She asked innocently, staring up at him. He towered over her even while sitting. 

" 's none of your business, kid", muttered his deep voice. A huff was heard in return

"Im not a kid!"

"Oh yeah, how old are you then, kid?"

"19, I'll have you know!" 

Silence. 

Downing her drink, he could feel her lean back beside him, the shaking of her hands unmistakable. Guzma sat stiffly as he felt her accidentally knock arms with his, looking down and to his side, eyeing the drink in her hand. She had drank enough.

"You better stop fucking around with that man. And stop drinking this shit", he snatched the glass of vodka and lemonade off her, bluntly stating the thought on his mind.

He felt her freeze. Felt her shoulders droop beside him, curling in on herself as her face met her delicate hands. 

"So you noticed.", it was a statement, he noted. Scowling, Guzma turned towards her, his body dwarfing hers. "Noticed? Every fucker noticed. And that damn mark on your neck isn't right for a girl your age.." 

Silence.

An embarrassed flush was evident on her face, her hair covering her eyes now. "It's just some fun, man" she brushed him off smoothly. Guzma snorted, glaring at her. "Hes manipulating you." 

Her whole body went rigid, cold. Anger soon warmed her up. "He loves me, something youre clearly unfamiliar with!"

"Love, huh? Where is he then? If he loved you, he'd be here. Just fucking watch, damn fool."

And with that, he left.

Tears cascaded down her face.


	5. Broken

Maybe he shouldn't have left.

Maybe he should have stayed, comforted her. She was always nice to him during her trials, after all.

"Tch," the male dismissed the thought as soon as it came. 

No, he couldn't allow her to find comfort in him. A part of him was unwilling to admit the true extent of possibilities if he was there for her.

And on and on it went. Except, he didnt go to that little bar any more. Avoided it, actually.

For her own good, of course. liar

She found him. She found him at another bar, littered with shady people, older men and the ceiling overshadowed with cigarette smoke. 

He saw her from across the room. Who wouldn't? A little beauty with blonde hair, partly innocent eyes seeking comfort, black dress a tad too tight. 

Hell, he was probably one of the youngest men here. Most of these aimless pricks were mid 30s to 40s, wifeless, jobless - you get the gist. 

That all on its own had him on edge, alert. Jaw tightening, fists clenching and unclenching as a nervous reflex, he sat still, head back, legs comfortably wide apart. His towering height and the amount of room he took up asserted dominance in itself, let alone his past which every fucker here was bound to know of.

Dark stormy eyes watched her approach in that damn black dress - the one someone like her, a good girl like her, shouldn't be wearing. She wasnt the type. 

Inhaling a drag of his cigarette, he aimed the smoke to the ceiling, ignoring her. Maybe she'd take the hint and piss off. 

Was Guzma ever really that lucky? Fuck no. 

Heels hit the floor, creating a rhythmic tapping sound, while her bracelets jingled softly. Stumbling slightly but with an air of nonchalance and a drunken mind, again, she approached slowly, sadness in her bright green eyes. 

"Haven't seen you in a while", the cold feminine voice spat, hurt being the main fire in her accusation, not anger. 

A slow drag of a cigarette, then a smoky, cold response, "been busy". That was it?

A huff, and a slurred voice ensued. "Dont need you anyway. Just thought...i just thought..", frustrated, her voice died down, tears brimming. "Nevermind" - a whisper of defeat. 

Silence. 

A movement was heard, and she was seated in front of him, across the grimy table. Green, hopeless eyes stared down at her red polished nails.

The hands she hid under the table out of nervousness did not go unnoticed by Guzma. 

Neither did the bruises littering her wrists. Deep, black fingerprints, etched into her dainty wrist. 

The girl in question would not meet his gaze, despite feeling it burn a hole through her. 

She knew he saw the dark circles around her neck too. 

Guzma grimaced. He'd seen many girls like her while in Team Skull. Girls who thought men could help them

"But boss, they love me"  
"Sir, i trust him, hes a good guy"  
"I know it's bad but he only hurt me once, i deserved it"

He'd witnessed so much naivety. So much manipulation. He helped them all. No matter what any bastard said, he truly helped those kids. Gave them a home. Showed them the reality of their situation.

He knew the lies men would spew to young girls, and he knew the broken girl before him had probably allowed this to happen for a while.

Until she truly broke.

Now she drank daily. 

Said girl exhaled a shaky breath, eyes brimming with unshed tears. "You were right". 

Had he heard correctly? 

A shift in movement, and in her peripheral vision was lean, muscular forearms resting on the table. He had leaned forward. Swallowing, she became flustered. He was staring at her.

"Come again? Right about what, girl?" Was the gruff response she heard, a deepness to his voice that resonated within her. 

Green eyes finally met grey, tears threatening to spill. His gaze was piercing, uncaring. She was afraid, he could tell.

"Let me guess.", he saw her tense at that, on edge.

"You fell in love like the fool you are, he fucked you a few times, told you that you were the one.", Guzma drawled, taking another drag. 

"And then," he exhaled, "you found out you were just a side bitch, right?"

Silence. 

He laughed cruelly. The atmosphere in the room suddenly turned cold.

"He hurt you too, gave you those bruises, but you wouldn't leave. Know why? Cause you're just a kid trying to fuck around with the wrong crowd."

He shook his head, scowling. "Fucking idiot. Of course I'm right!" He hissed. 

Tears had began cascading down the girls face, smudging the blackness of her makeup. Her expression wasn't angry, or sad even.

It was simply broken. 

Blank eyes, dull, stared at him, through him. 

The screech of a chair was all he heard as her figure stood abruptly. She left.

The only remnants of her visit was the sweet perfume she wore.


	6. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you, suicidal themes start here.

Guzma stared at the spot she had been not mere seconds ago. 

Dread filled his veins, regret pooling in his stomach. Why the fuck did he say that?

The urgency in his entire being to follow her was over whelming.

He picked up both drinks, downing them both. The fiery sensation distracted him, only for a few seconds.

Large hands gripped white, tousled hair in frustration. Head in hands, jaw clenched, eyes squeezed shut.

Do not follow her she needs you  
Just drink your drink and go home go to her  
Forget her broken expression you hurt her

Growling in frustration, he went against every logical atom in his being, and reluctantly stood.

He went after her.

And he found her after 20 minutes of panicked searching.

Blonde hair swirled around a petite figure in the wind, tears falling down her cheeks. Heels thrown on the floor, the shaking girl held onto a cold railing. Looking down through blurry eyes, the broken girl stared blankly at the crashing waves. 

This had to end. 

Lifting herself onto the railing, she climbed over it, breathing erratic. 

Turning around, her hair swirled around her face. 

The silver lining between life and death was now her shaking hands gripping the railing behind her.

Leaving a final remnant of herself to this shitty world, she screamed.

An ear splitting scream, hoarse and pain ridden.

Almost like she was battling the loud destruction that was the waves.

Crying so hard she could barely breathe, she shakily let one hand go, leaning back to steady herself.

This was it.

She was finally free.

The conclusion of her life was abruptly ended when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, roughly dragging her over the railing, onto the floor.

Her ears rung, blood frantically pumping through her body, heart beating painfully. 

All she could see through blurry eyes was white hair, a crazed and frantic expression.

Green met grey. His mouth moved but no words were heard.

A tender hand reached towards the male, pale and weak. He grabbed it, holding it.

Laying on the ground, she sputtered and quivered, hyperventilating. 

He watched her launch herself to a sitting position, eyes wide, panicked.

She gripped her hair, breathing harsh and loud. Her pulse was frantic.

She was pulling at her roots roughly, terrified. She fell to her side, curling up into a ball, crying.

Guzma held her. Stayed until she stopped panicking.

"Moon, I'm here", she heard him speak with urgency, gripping her tightly.

A tiny smile graced her features as she calmed down. "Youve never said my name before". 

Guzma ignored her, picking her up. Without a second thought, he took her to his home. 

She sat on his bed, while he sat across the room on a chair. 

Tension was in the air. She could tell he had a lot to say.

She heard a shift of movement, her mind too occupied to look. 

Knees to her chest, she had her back to him.

The bruises on her shoulder blades didn't go unnoticed.

After what felt like hours, she spoke.

"You were right, and you were wrong", spoke a broken voice, defeated. 

Guzma sat up at her voice, listening intently. He grunted, urging her to carry on.

He watched her hands wrap around herself, body shaking. 

"I was just a side bitch to him, yes", she spoke vehemently. 

"But I didnt choose to stay..", he heard her whisper.

"Explain, please", he added the last part with reluctance.

Silence.

Then, a sentence he never wishes to hear again.

"He raped me", croaked a hoarse whisper. "Over and over". 

He watched the tiny figure on his bed curl up, head in her knees, body racking with uncontrollable sobs.

All the blood drained from his body. He sat, frozen, hands clenched so hard it hurt.

Then the wailing began. Pained cries piercing the silence, so strong she could barely breathe. She turned to face him.

The look would forever be etched into his mind.

Dark makeup ran rampant down her face, body shaking hard.

Her eyes got him the most.

Pure, unfiltered pain and anger radiated from those green depths. 

Eyes like a car crash, i know i shouldn't look but i cant turn away.

Breath shuddering, eyes wide, tears pooling in his stormy orbs, he watched her run towards him.

She gripped his shirt, hanging onto him as she cried and cried. 

She was seated on his lap.

Body like a whiplash, i sewn my wounds but i cant heal the way i feel about you. 

He held her, silent, gaze staring beyond her. 

After a time, she looked up at him, face drained, eyes empty.

He stared back, gaze heated, intense.

Her grip tightened. 

I watch you like a hawk, i watch you like im gonna tear you limb from limb. 

The staring contest resumed.

She looked like she was searching for something, anything.

She wanted comfort.

Rigidly, Guzma lifted her, setting her on the bed.

He turned away, eyes closing. This was wrong. 

"You can stay here tonight",

He paused. 

He couldnt comfort her. It was wrong.

He dare not even look at her after what she endured.

He left.


	7. Sympathy

Moon watched him leave, green eyes glistening with tears. 

She curled up on his bed, sighing. She reflected.

Reflected on her decision with that man, the fun she had, but overall the mistake she made. Guzma was right, she was a fool. 

Smiling lightly, she realised how relieved she was to be out of that unbearable situation.

No one to control her,

No one to hurt her.

She snuggled into his blanket, its grey colours suiting him well, she thought.

The thickness of the blanket kept her warm, a sense of security enveloping her.

His scent was all over the blanket. She shivered.

Had Guzma saved her? The man who tormented her, committed terrible acts of crime had..

Saved her. 

Staring up at the ceiling, Moons eyes flowed with fresh tears, but they were not sad. 

She hasn't felt so grateful in her life, so truly relieved to be alive. 

She will never forget this.

Looking around Guzma's room, Moon saw a small drawer of clothes. I mean, she did still have on that stupid dress that man always made her wear.

Grimacing in disgust, Moon ripped it off angrily, throwing it in the corner. 

He had her many of times in that dress, but no more. 

Softness soothed her hands. Her hands had been searching through his clothes, picking out a long white t shirt with the old team skull logo on it.

Huh, he kept it, then. From all those years ago. Smiling, she put it on.

Laying down, Guzmas soft sheet allowed her a moment of peace in her dreams.

Stormy eyes were fixated on the table in his living room.

He had been sitting in the dark, contemplating, attempting to comprehend the nights events.

She had tried to kill herself, and he had helped her. What if he hadnt ran after her? What if...

He shook his head. She was alive. Thats all that mattered.

His mind wandered aimlessly, leading back to that stupid blonde haired girl.

She had grown a lot in 5 years. She was 19? Times really did change. Still, she was so young.

Yet the look she gave him was familiar, unmistakable.

Avoiding her at all costs would be sufficient in nipping whatever this was in the bud. 

Even while crying, her eyes held something other than a shattered heart, it held...

Things Guzma wasnt willing to admit.

Sighing, he knew he couldn't avoid her tonight. She had to eat, didnt she?

Had to piss and shower, right? - whatever the girl did, he couldnt just avoid in his own house. 

Coming to terms with this, Guzma stood up, heading to the kitchen to make her some food.

Nothing much, only a couple sandwiches and a cereal bar he had found. Reluctantly, he carried it to the room she was in. 

His room.

But as fate would have it, she herself emerged from the room. She had on his old team skull t shirt, falling just above her knees in length, and no bottoms on.

He stood there silently, watching her meekly open the door, face down, and quietly close it.

Moon turned from the door, green eyes seeming to light up the darkness. Mind wandering, she walked ahead, looking for any sign of a bathroom.

That was abruptly stopped when she slammed straight into a hard chest. 

Gasping, Moon stumbled back, caught by an iron grip around her wrist. 

Steely eyes stared down at her silently, intently, his grip still on her wrist.

His cold expression faltered slightly at seeing her flinch, a reflex from her experience, no doubt. 

She cowered slightly, shoulders hunched, hands shaking. 

Her eyes remained glued to his chest, unable to look him in the eyes.

A trembling voice broke the silence. "I-Im sorry, I was looking for the bathroom." 

She winced at the pressure on her bruised wrist.

Realising, he dropped her wrist swiftly, watching her scramble backwards. 

He pointed down the corridor. "Bathrooms there. Also, I..made you some food." His voice faltered, but he handed it to her regardless.

Moon finally met his eyes, a small smile on her little lips. "Oh, I..Thank you, really. I cant tell you how grateful i am for everything." 

Guzma froze, listening. He wasnt used to this. He nodded. "You can use the shower if you want, or the bath. Im guessing you feel, uh..", he trailed off.

Her lips became a thin line, eyes cast downward. "Yes. Dirty. I feel dirty." Her hands absentmindedly touched her neck bruises. She grimaced.

"Right. Ill run you a bath.", and with a swift turn of his heels, he was gone.

The breath Moon had held was suddenly exhaled, hand to her chest. 

He had always scared her, but now more than ever. She hadn't seen him in years, and he had certainly grown.

How old was he, anyway? Moon bit her lip, uncertainty in her stomach. 

Whatever ideas she had in her mind better leave now. 

Stuck deep in thought, Moon snapped her head up eventually.

He had been watching her, the sound of the bath running.

His towering figure loomed at the end of the hallway, eyes darkened with black circles. The darkness of the corridor made him terrifying. 

Guzma stood with hands in his pockets, back against the wall, watching her. He noted how she froze.

He saw her take a step back in fright.

"Baths ready.", a voice spoke slowly, as though her actions were a little absurd.

But he understood, he just wouldnt tell her that. 

Moon nodded, jumping. She walked towards him quickly, but abruptly stopped as she got closer. 

Her eyes flicked from the bathroom, to him, to the floor.

He kicked off the wall. 

Moon watched him walk toward her, breathing calmly. Her breath hitched when she felt a tender hand on her shoulder.

She knew he was struggling for words.

"Ill tell you this now, so listen. Im not gonna hurt you like that vile prick, alright? And there's a lock on the door too", he reasoned. 

Moon visibly relaxed, smiling. She was the complete opposite of the girl she acted like at the bar.

"Thank you," she hesitated. Fidgeting, Moon stared at her feet. "I-i know im a burden but, could you...", she trailed off.

Her eyes displayed tears again, voice wavering. 

Guzmas hand touched the back of his neck, uncertain. He looked towards the door. He knew what she wanted.

"Look, ill wait out by the door, okay? I wont move til your done."

Moon wiped her eyes, a hint of a smile ghosting her lips. Nodding, she wordlessly entered the bathroom, shutting the door with a click. 

Guzma sat down, slouched against the door, one leg straight while the other was bent at the knee, his arm resting on it.

He heard his t shirt hit the floor and he closed his eyes. She was so innocent, so small and delicate.

He felt like a sick bastard thinking about this dainty girl in his home. Couldnt stop himself.

He cursed under his breath.

This was going to be a long night.


	8. Uncertainty

Moon sat in the bath, bubbles surrounding her. She heard Guzma shift outside the door. 

A tinge of redness was brought to her cheeks in embarrassment. There was only a door separating them both, she didn't expect him to be so chivalrous.

She heard him sigh. He was always so hesitant.

"Guzma, if you have questions, i understand. Ill answer them", moon sighed. She wished he was more up front - she didn't want what happened to plague the way people treated her.

She was met with silence, though a softer voice reached her ears. A voice she was not accustomed to. "I dont have questions. But, Moon..", he sighed deeply, thinking.

"Dont ever do this shit again. Dont fuck around with dangerous men, and dont you dare kill yourself", she heard him speak so softly, she had to see if she was imagining it.

Silence. 

He could hear the water splash as she moved around, eyes now staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe the predicament he was in. Were they still enemies? He had saved her, and now she was in his bath..

Continuing, Guzma spoke more firmly. "Not only that. I have something to say..", he faintly heard how the water stilled at that.

Swallowing, he shut his eyes. 

"Im so fucking sorry for how I spoke to you in that bar, I...I was angry. Angry at the situation, not you. " 

He hesitated, breath hitching.

"If i had known my dumbass words would be that final step between your life and death, id have never said them."

Silence was his only reply, and he held his face as regret sat in his stomach. He'd pushed it too far.

That is, until he heard a gentle sniffling, quiet hiccups and soft sobbing. Guzma jumped up.

"Moon!?", he knocked the door urgently, panic in his mind. Fuck...

"Im fine, i just..im happy to hear those words. Nobodies kind to me, so thank you."

And then, a sentence he half dreaded, half loved. 

"Could you come in?" 

Guzma's hand hesitantly touched the doorknob, palms sweating. Was this a good idea? No..

Swallowing, he opened the door slowly. 

Moon had her back to him, bubbles surrounding her. "Did you need something?" He asked gruffly.

He was ignorant to the blush on her hidden face. 

He sat down on the toilet seat, staring at her back. He frowned at the brutal bite marks she had. 

"Moon..", a warning.

She could hear that in his voice.

Her breath wavered, she had to tell him.

"He hurt me, he hit me a lot. Bit me. Choked me." She admitted sadly.

Guzmas eyes displayed sadness, and he was glad she couldn't see. 

"How did it happen? You know, the...no consent part.", he asked awkwardly, cautiously.

Moon wiped her eyes, arms wrapped around herself. "Well, it was all fun and games. One day i found out he had a girlfriend, and when i tried to leave, he..." moon swallowed thickly.

Guzma was on edge, awaiting her response. 

"He raped me from behind. Blood everywhere. Pain. So much pain. Wanted to die." She mumbled, pieces of the story coming together. 

Guzma shut his eyes once more. Bile rose to his throat.

He knew this girl since she was what, 13? And to imagine a man settling behind her, forcing her to take him was sickening. 

His skin crawled with disgust. 

"Im sorry you had to go through that."

Moon smiled, looking over her shoulder. " It's in the past. Besides, if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead"

He noted how her smile finally reached her eyes at that.

As the night progressed, he let her get out of the bath in privacy. She had his shirt on again when she came down stairs to meet him.

He noticed her bra and underwear had been left in the bathroom.

His reason for noticing was something he dare not think about.

She sat down cautiously beside him, at this point he only had on some loose pants and a fitted white vest top.

He saw her eyes rake over his figure, lingering on his arms.

A blush crept up her cheeks.

He shifted uncomfortably. This was wrong.

"Guzma?"  
"Hmm?"  
"How old are you?"

He froze, eyes narrowing. 

"26."

Her blush deepened. 

"Im 19."

"I kinda guessed that", he mumbled. 

Silence.

A nervous shift towards him, body now facing him.

"I didnt know you were that much older," she noticed his look as she said that, "n-not like its a bad thing!" She spoke nervously. 

Guzma rolled his eyes. "Pff, do i look like one of your kiddie friends, girl?" Guzma put his full attention on her, eyebrow raised. 

Moon sputtered, face dark red as she waved her hands around frantically. "N-no, of course not, you look..a lot more..

Masculine, muscly, well built..", she put a finger to her small lips in thought. "Actually, youre quite handsome", moon blinked, studying his face.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, eyes lingering on him. She watched him sputter and turn slightly red, grumbling. 

A smirk slowly made its way to his face, eyebrow raising, arms crossed. "Handsome, huh? Sounds to me you got a lil crush".

He wasnt expecting her to go cherry red in the face, hands wringing together. "O-of course i dont, im just stating a fact!", she huffed childishly.

"I mean, what girl wouldn't like an older guy?", she mused, lost in her own thoughts. 

Guzma ignored her, he didn't want to delve into what she meant. He was just happy he had her distracted after all those events. He supposed she hadn't fully come to terms with it yet.

Guzma grunted, leaning back, lighting a cigarette. "And how old was the prick?" He asked casually, perhaps coldly, smoking a cigarette.

"Dont be angry though, okay?" 

Guzma looked at her confused, but nodded. Angry? Oh, he was. He'd get that fucker, but why would he be angry at his age?

"He told me he was 23, but he was 30", she shrugged, a sheepish expression on her face. 

Guzma blanched. "Fucking 30!? Thats even worse than if we-- i mean, thats just bad in general." 

Guzma paled. What the fuck was he thinking?

He changed subject.

"So, the fake ID. why you got that?" Guzma asked curiously, nudging her playfully to get her smiling again. 

Moon giggled, a hand behind her head. "Well, i like drinking, thats the honest answer." She leaned back beside him, shoulder against his.

Guzma stared. She was so innocent yet so grown up. It was odd. 

One minute she could dress promiscuously, looking 24 and acting 24, then the next she'd giggle like a school girl, full of naivety about the world. 

"You shouldn't even be drinking, doll."

"Pff, drinking is the least thing you should be worrying about me doing", moon rolled her eyes. "Besides, you were the fucking boss of team skull, and youre complainin' at me drinking?"

How rebellious. She had a point.

Guzma grinned at that, shaking his head. He comfortably stretched his legs out in front of him, slouching into the couch further. "Cant argue with that. Suppose i did a lot worse at your age."

Moon mirrored his movements, legs stretching out too. He was so tall, she noted. "I never had your life, man, ill be honest. I just went downhill, i suppose. Shit happens, lessons are learned." 

Guzma grunted, arms comfortably behind his head, his muscles tensing unintentionally. "Youre right there. Ive been rebelling since i was a kid," he chuckled, "ah, i remember the days of constant drinking, sex and stealing. Man, some of those days were the best", he sighed contentedly.

Moon stared at him with a look of pure bewilderment, giggling. Guzma gave a small smile at that, continuing. "I never condoned my grunts acting like that, though. Wouldnt let 'em get too out of hand. A drink here or there, eh why not. But no crazy underage sex, no drugs, and id especially teach 'em respect."

Guzmas face dropped. "They did steal, yes. Working for that bitch - she had us slaving for her. But never again. After that, I put them all on good paths. I swore they'd get a better life, and now they do." 

Moon gave him a soft smile, hand resting on his larger one. " What a transition. Im happy for you". He'd never seen such a genuine happiness in someone's eyes that was all directed at him. 

All he had to offer was a smile in return, nodding.

Guzma sudenly chuckled, "youd fit team skull perfectly".

Moon beamed at that, any leftover tension finally diffusing as she giggled. "Would I? I recall beating the team skull boss at age, what, 15?" 

Guzma gaped, nudging her again so she laughed. "Fucking brutal, sweetheart! Not wrong though. Ive changed since then", he grinned, eyes gleaming.

She blushed again, he noted. She fidgeted too, eyes unable to hold eye contact. He gulped and promptly ignored what he saw. It wasnt right. 

And then something unexpected happened.

She leaned on him, head resting against his shoulder. "You make me happy", she mumbled sleepily, closing her eyes. 

She held his arm, her small hand resting on his bicep. 

Guzma froze, she was just being friendly, he supposed. Even now he wasn't accustomed to physical contact. A comfortable silence ensued.

"Go on then, tell the big bad boss what shit youve done to rebel?", Guzma drawled, amused. He was curious, and he was more comfortable to have her talking than moping in her own head.

Moon hummed, sitting up. Her back was against the arm of the couch, knees to her chest as she held his large t shirt over her legs, covering her modestly. 

Guzma shifted slightly, facing her. One arm rested over the back of the couch, while the other rested on his elevated knee. 

"Okay, this is a bit of a shock, but..remember that day I came to Po Town to get that Yungoos off you?", she had already began chuckling.

Guzma raised a brow, "for that kid, right? So what?"

Moon snorted, "yeahhh it wasnt for that dumbass kid. Remember how you said a bunch of grunts didn't show up? I heard you shouting it."

Guzma put a hand to his chin, frowning in thought. "Uh huh, those idiots said theyd come and ambush you."

Moon nodded, hand stiffling her laughter. "Please dont be mad, but i made a deal with them. They said id never get that Yungoos off you, and i said i bet i can, but if i do theyd have to repay me."

"Soooo, as a way to rebel against you, i fucked your grunts so they wouldn't turn up to your demand!", she practically hollered, laughing. 

Guzma sat with his mouth hanging open, eyes wide. She had one upped him from the beginning. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Fucking hell, those damn kids! They told me that they got caught up in a storm or some shit". 

Moons face had flushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, well, i did it at the time to annoy you. Although, teens back when i was that age are nothing like older guys", she mused. 

Guzma displayed his usual serious expression, watching her. Where was this going?

"I like older guys. I know i shouldn't but they..they know what their doing, i guess.", she fluttered her eyelashes, a cute blush on her cheeks as she leaned towards him. 

She rose to her knees, leaning over him further. She touched his toned chest, hand resting on it. She was almost in his lap. 

Guzma gripped her wrist, tugging it away. Grey eyes held a fire within them. "I think youre tired." He stated simply, gazing intensly at her.

Moon gulped, biting her lip. "Y-yeah, tired..", she stood up, a dreamy expression on her face. 

She left quickly, bashfully. 

He couldn't discard the image of her biting her lip.


	9. Confrontation

Red faced, the blonde girl walked to Guzmas room, softly shutting the door and laying down. She inhaled the scent of his blankets, sighing.

What was she to do? She kinda..liked him, in a weird way.

In all honesty she liked him since she was a child.

But she knew what these feelings were tonight. It wasnt 'love' - she rolled her eyes at the thought - it was her seeking comfort from a highly attractive, tall, handsome, strong--

Fuck, stop it! Moon huffed, turning on her side. Anything to forget that bastard was worth a try, plus she kind of trusted him, even if he was the old boss of team skull.  
Although that made her want him more..

Groaning, she closed her eyes. She couldn't deny it. She wanted him. 

Yes, he scared her. A lot, actually. But when he smiled, grinned or laughed, she rather enjoyed his company. 

Green eyes scanned her wrists, mood becoming low. She just wanted some security tonight...

Guzma was sprawled on the couch, only in his grey sweats, his vest thrown on the floor. 

He couldn't rid the image of her looking him up and down. He wasnt stupid, he knew she needed comfort.

He wasnt prepared to give it to her, however. It was too inappropriate. 

Grey eyes lit up with a fire within at the thought of her, a hand relaxing behind his head. She liked him. He chuckled at that.

She was cute. Kind of pretty, too. It wasn't illegal, per se, but it felt morally wrong. Still, his thoughts were unending, jumping between how he wanted to protect her from awful people, to how much he wanted to 'comfort her'.

Grumbling, he shut his eyes.

He may as well just sleep it off, see how she feels tomorrow.

If only that had gone to plan. 

After an hour or two, Moon couldn't sleep. She lay awake, mind wandering to her awful experience. Tears sprung to her eyes. She couldnt sleep like this.

Pulling the covers off, Moon sat up. Maybe Guzma was still awake? 

After minutes of battling with herself about if she should go downstairs or not, she finally got up.

The t shirt hung loosely on her, although it was embarrassing wearing no underwear beneath it.

Moon slipped open the door, green eyes searching nervously. Tiptoing downstairs, she could see the distinct figure of a large male on a couch in the darkness.

She slowly walked towards him, eyes wide. He was sleeping with his legs over the arm of the chair, one hand behind his head. His vest lay discarded on the floor.

Her jaded eyes trailed over his muscular form. A defined set of abs, strong arms and a handsome, defined jaw. He looked like a fucking model. 

His hair had fallen onto his eyes, his face oddly calm. She had never seen his expression so tranquil.

His sweatpants hung low, showing a hint of his black boxers, a slight V shape visible in the darkness. 

She blushed. Fuck, was he handsome..

She silently approached him, peeking over to look at him. He appeared deeply asleep, and she was incredibly quiet. 

His lips looked so soft, i could kiss him quickly and he'd never know..

Inching closer, she hovered just above his face, a small smile dancing on her lips. 

That all ended swiftly as soon as he felt a piece of her hair tickle him. He had snapped his hand up to swat at her, frowning in his sleep.

She yelped, jumping out of her skin and falling backwards onto the carpet.

The serene man from mere seconds ago had now jumped to his feet, wide awake, alert. His face was stern and intimidating, his eyes unwavering.

"What the fuck?" He growled, looking around in the darkness, his eyes not accustomed. He saw a limb and yanked it hard.

The sound of a feminine cry hit his ears, a small soft foot in his hand. Guzma glared down at the person, hovering over them. "Who the fuck--Moon? Shit, i forgot your here. Sorry--", he cut himself off, mouth snapping shut.

Moon blinked up at him, face flushing. Why was he staring at her like that? "G-guzma, would you let go?" She had no response.

His eyes were glued to the apex of her thighs, her small and cute intimate parts somewhat on show in the dark. He could tell she was hairless and innocent, too innocent. 

Guzma tore his gaze away. He dropped her foot unceremoniously, standing up and turning his back to her coldly.

"Guzma..?" A cautious voice asked, small and meek. Was he angry? 

Grey eyes held a fiery emotion within them as he stiffened. His pants felt tight. 

His jaw tightened as he turned around towards her, looming over her as she sat on the floor. He watched her stand shyly, mere inches away from him.

He truly did tower over her. She was below his shoulder, her body so petite and small. His steely gaze fixated her to the spot, unblinking. He noticed the red hue on her cheeks. 

A soft voice broke the deafening silence. "I-im sorry for scaring you, i was just--"

"Staring at me, by the looks of it." 

He practically felt her freeze, heard her breath hitch. Felt the heat radiating off of her face.

She took a step back. 

"I just wanted to see if you were awake".

He took a step closer, stalking. 

Her back pressed against the wall, eyes staring up at him as he leaned in. His eyes closed.

"I see you stare at me, see you blush and bite your lip", a hand rested beside her head, "You dont know what youre getting yourself into. It needs to stop", he spoke slowly, carefully.

A hand pressed to his chest, eyes wide, innocent. A soft murmur left her lips, "what if i dont wanna stop?"

Guzma grunted, pulling away only slightly. He touched her face gently. "Youre a 19 year old broken girl, doll. We both know this ain't right." He sighed, stressed. He turned away.

"You wouldn't be telling me this if you didn't want it too."

He froze. 

"Just go to fucking bed." 

He heard her make her way in front of him, leaning up to him on her toes. He could feel her breath on him. "I like older guys.", she whispered.

Guzma shifted uncomfortably. This was wrong.. 

"I want to forget him. I want your comfort", she murmured. Her soft words were like the devil on his shoulder. Tempting and wrong. 

And then he let it happen. Let it progress further than he shouldve allowed.

Soft lips were on his, nimble hands wrapping around his neck in the dark. Her petite sillhouette was flush against his chest, breasts pushed against him. 

This was wrong. So fucking wrong. But he couldn't stop himself.

He kissed her back roughly, contrasting to her shy and inexperienced kissing. His fingers laced through her golden locks, holding her firmly in place.

He heard her groan. Felt her curious hands run up and down his bare torso. Felt her nipples harden.

He backed her into the wall, fists beside her head, his body trapping her in place. Pulling away, they both caught their breath. Guzma shook his head. "I cant do this". 

He pulled away coldly, staring at the ceiling. "Im 26 years fucking old, almost 27. I cant...i can't sleep with a 19 year old. Its wrong. Dont you see that?", he growled, eyes piercing. 

Moon offered a small smile and a tender, nonchalant shrug. "Youve done worse things in life than fuck a 19 year old".

"Dont..", he sighed, "dont say it like that."

"What, 'fuck'? Its true though, isnt it? I know youre thinking about it as much as i am", she swayed her hips, slowly walking towards him. 

Guzmas eyes darkened. "You don't know what youre getting yourself into, kid. I dont want to hurt you. I dont want to mess you up anymore than you are."

Hands snaked around his neck. "Would a kid do this?", she placed tender kisses on his neck.

His eyes closed temporarily, a deep part of him secretly satisfied at what was happening.

He grabbed her firmly, eyes burning into her. He felt a loss when she pulled away, her hand gripping his as she led him up the stairs.

Dont follow  
Dont give in  
Stop

All logic vanished, or was simply ignored, as his bulky form followed the petite sillhouette up the dark stairs.

The t shirt she borrowed was riding up to just below her ass as she walked up the stairs. 

His mind raced with possibilities, logical and bad. 

His train of thought was cut off as small hands gripped his once again, tugging him to his room. 

"See? You want me too. We can comfort each other", she spoke delicately, sweetly. Such manipulation. 

He let her lead him to his chair, pushing him down. He watched, frowning in contemplation, guilt eating away at him. 

He sighed. This had gone on long enough.

He stood up. "This", he gestured between them both, "cant happen."

He glared, cold. "Im not attracted to some kid like yourself," liar, " and I refuse to take advantage of a girl whose mind is fucked after...", he paused, watching her eyes tear up, fuck..

He swallowed, "after your experience. Ill only hurt you." He narrowed his eyes. "I may have saved you, as you put it, but dont think theres anything fucking else going on between us." He snarled.

With a pivot of his heel, he had gone. Instantly, regret began to eat away at him. But what was he to do? It was for the best. 

Her soft cries didnt go unnoticed as he left the room. 

Doubt settled in his mind.


	10. Intimacy - Lemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon chapter!

Stormy eyes held an anger within them, an anger towards himself. Why the fuck did he go and make her cry?

Why did he hurt her? Sighing deeply he stood in the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. 

One minute his mind told him to not touch her, to keep her remaining innocence. Then the next, it was telling him to give her what she wanted.

A firm fist slammed down onto the counter in frustration. He knew she was right - they both needed comfort, for different reasons of course.

When was the last time he was close to anybody? He rarely showed interest these days. But to her, that angel-devil hybrid in his room, he knew a fire ignited.

Fuck, why was he so damn worried about her age anyway? It wasn't sick or anything, wasnt against the rules society formed. 

She was small, delicate, he supposed. He had known her since a mere child. Maybe that was why. But times had changed. She had flourished.

She'd grown taller, pretty. She'd grown curvier, hips widening. Her body had filled out nicely, breasts developing well and her backside was...more than a little voluptuous, to put it mildly, he thought. All that training over the years was good to her.

But still, in recent days she was petite, smaller than usual after what that cunt did to her. He knew she neglected herself, why would she have wanted to kill herself otherwise? A part of him hurt for her. 

He thought back to when he first saw her in that bar, the front she'd put on. That dress she'd wear, with layers of makeup on. It was bizarre. She was pretty, her real beauty resided in her natural looks. She was quirky, cute. 

Oh, but he knew she could be sexy. Her cute persona would change in a flash, he noted. Then, she'd be sultry, mature. He didnt know what to make of her, to be honest. 

His mind wandered, an image in his head of her naked lower body when she had fallen backwards. Hell, what was he thinking? She was mature.

Why was he babying her? He knew she was in fact an adult, albeit a young one.

Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply. She wanted this. He wanted this - he may as well admit it - and something within him wanted to genuinely comfort her.

Still, he felt cautious, doubtful.

"Fuck this, I can't keep thinking", he muttered, stripping. A cold shower was in order.

Im done hating myself for feeling 

I'm done crying myself awake 

I gotta leave and start the healing

The way you move like that, i just wanna stay

Water cascaded down the tall figure in the shower, droplets flowing down his muscles. White hair obstructed the view of the male as he tilted his head back, letting the water drown his world away, if only for a moment.

How do you sleep when you lie to me? 

All that shame and all that danger 

Im hoping that my love will keep you up tonight.

How do you sleep when you lie to me?

All that fear and all that pressure 

Im hoping that my love will keep you up tonight

Guzma sighed as the water pulled him away from reality for a while, but the thought remained.

Why was he so ashamed? So afraid to be close to her?

It made no sense. Perhaps he was projecting onto her a part of himself he despised? Seeing her so weak and broken reminded him of himself, once upon a time...

A pang resonated within his chest, guilt filling his veins. Fuck, he had been horrible to her. He let her stay, hell he even saved her, but he was so cold, so uncaring. 

Why? What for? Hadn't he changed?

Groaning, he gripped his hair, the sensation to rip it out becoming an urge. No, i wont go back to how i was

He breathed, letting go. He had to speak to her, had to be on good terms. It was now or never, he supposed. Time to man the fuck up and face her

Guzma wrapped a towel around his waist, brushing his wet hair back with his hand so it was uncharacteristically slicked back. Well, whether he wanted to see her or not, he knew he had to because his clothes were in that room.

As he approached the door, he gave an awkward knock. He opened the door.

A flash of green eyes caught his attention - full of surprise and innocence. Her eyes were puffy and red, her eyes depicting sadness. 

She wasnt looking at him, per se, but he could tell from the side of her face that she was surprised. Her knees were up to her chest, staring out the window at the charcoal sky. The full moon shone within his room, illuminating her green eyes. 

Silently, the towering man walked passed her, to his clothes. He pulled out a fresh pair of sweat pants and a black vest. 

He paused, eyes scanning her. He knew she wouldn't speak to him. Sighing quietly, he sat on his chair, a comfortable distance away from her. He was still in his towel. 

Rubbing his neck, he stared out the window. "Full moon, huh? How romantic", he drawled sarcastically, playfully. He was rewarded with a small smile and a slight regard. It was a start.

A comfortable silence ensued, and his attention was on her as she dreamily stared at the moon, displaying a look of yearning, a look of wanting more from life. 

"I used to always watch the moon. Back when i lived with my parents. Face would be beaten black and blue, but the glow of the moon always had me dreaming about something more in life.", a deep confession was given from a deeper voice. 

She turned to look at him at that, eyes full of sorrow. A sad smile was on display. "Before mom died she always said i was as beautiful and magical as the moon. When she died, sometimes the only thing keeping me going was the moon. Thinking she was up there, watching me", a soft confession was offered in return, tears making their green orbs glisten.

Guzma regarded her with a look of pity, unfiltered pity. No front or facade. 

He watched her face portray a look of longing. "She'd always sing to me", she murmured, sighing. "I miss that."

"Sing for me", a whisper, urging her on.

Moon hesitated, but the words flowed freely as her gaze reflected the moon.

"Do you ever question your life?

Do you ever wonder why?

Do you ever see in your dreams,

all the castles in the sky?" 

A harmonious, soft voice sung, creating a beautiful melody that depicted dreaminess, fantasy and transcendence above real life. 

Breathing, she stopped, eyes gazing over to him. "Guzma, i..im sorry for earlier. I just.."

He could see her tears, see her pain. It caused anguish in his heart.

"I just needed someone, something, to help me forget. Im fed up of my fucking mind.", she held her head, gripping her hair softly. 

"And i know its wrong to you, i know you don't like me, but i know you understand. I know you feel the same fucking destruction i do, the same chaos.", she croaked, eyes squeezed shut as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"It feels like my body, no, my soul craves you. Craves another soul as damaged as me, as fucked up as me. Its crazy, god its so damn crazy but i cant help it. I need you", she spoke desperately at this point, grief overcoming her.

She cursed in frustration, jumping to her feet and facing him with a fierce, determined look. "Help me forget, make me feel good for one night," she whispered, wiping her eyes. 

All this time he watched her with an intense contemplation, a doubtful look in his eyes, but a burning passion in his soul. 

Green eyes widened, breath hitching as she saw the half naked man walk towards her, a hand resting on her cheek. He hesitated, speaking softly, gently.

"I can help you, but im..afraid, of hurting you", he admitted. She'd never known Guzma to be so intimate and caring. It warmed her.

She smiled, a hand pressing to his hand that rested on her cheek. Tears flowed over his hand, a grateful smile on her lips. "You won't hurt me. Please, show me what its like to make love", she all but whispered, embarrassment and shame on her face.

Guzma wiped her tears away with his thumb, confusion in his eyes. He swallowed, speaking carefully. "I assumed you knew how that felt, sleeping with older men and all".

He was given a sad smile, tears over flowing with sadness. "It always hurt so much. They were awful to me, all of them. Ive never known anything different..", her eyes were glued to her feet.

Sighing, Guzma gave her that look of pity again, holding her gently. "I..im sorry. I wasn't aware of that", he murmured in his deep voice, its vibration gently soothing moon. 

"I'll make sure you don't feel that ever again."

Everything in her shitty world - the depression, alcoholism, rape, it all melted away as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss, large hands holding her face. 

He'd make her feel pleasure in ways shes never known before, he'd make her feel comforted. Hell, he'd even make her feel loved if that's what she wanted. He was committed to this, so whatever she wanted, he'd be damned if he didn't deliver it.

Guzma trailed his hot kisses down her neck, to her ear. "If youre uncomfortable, tell me.", he whispered before continuing his ministrations of kissing her delicate neck, satisfied in the way she shivered, she was so sensitive. 

Moon gasped softly as he backed her into the wall, intense grey eyes piercing her green orbs. His entire body trapped her in place, and he smirked at the red hue on her cheeks. He placed his forearms beside her head, leaning down so close their lips were almost touching. 

"So, like older men, do you? Like me, huh?", he teased, listening to her breath hitch. She could smell the lingering scent of bodywash he had used. She became light headed as she felt him inch closer to her ear, feeling his smirk against her skin. She gulped, nodding. "L-like you? Ive had something for you for a long time", she giggled, tilting her head back. "I was a good girl on an Alolan adventure, so seeing the big bad boss had me dreaming about getting fucked by the bad guys.", she spoke breathily as he kissed her neck, humming in surprise and approval. "Oh? Explain", he murmured, lathering her neck with kisses.

She gasped as he nipped her neck, knee resting between her legs. "I-i remember the first time i came to Po Town. I opened the door to your room, and you t-terrified me," she stuttered, face flushing as his kisses were now just above her breast, on her collarbone. "I remember you giving me the darkest, lethal look. You practically cornered me, fuck, it got me hot for you", she breathed. 

She could feel his smirk widen into a dark grin, standing to his full height to gaze into her eyes, towering over her. "Cornering you, huh? Like this?", he mumbled, arms resting beside her head as his piercing orbs froze her in place. He gave a lop sided grin. "Mm, something tells me you like this. Tell me, what do you like about this situation, girl?" He whispered mockingly, tilting her chin up.

Her face became a dark red, eyes widening as her gaze faltered, unable to keep eye contact. "Theres something dominant about you, menacing. Even back then when you'd threaten me, i loved it. I loved your chaotic unpredictability. Its..terrifying.", she chuckled, locking eyes with him, "but at the same time youre..sweet", her hand rested on his cheek.

Guzma raised a brow, surprised. Well, he never knew his intimidation tactic back then would turn anyone on. He enjoyed how submissive she seemed. Guzma grinned a handsome grin, a charming look so rare upon his face. "And what exactly do you want tonight, Moon? Big bad Guzma or just your regular boy Guzma willing to give some love?"

Moon giggled at that, slapping his bare chest. Her eyes crinkled with genuine happiness. "Hmm, both. Trust me, you'll know when to do both, itll come naturally.", she beamed, feeling like she could honestly trust him. "But i feel like i wanna see more of what big bad Guzma has to offer", she giggled. 

Guzma quirked a brow once again, curious. "You want me to be dominant? Somethin' tells me you like being embarrassed", a meek nod was his reply. A large, toothy grin was given in return, and he watched as she bit her lip. Guzma led her to the bed, pushing her down. The only light they had was the moon. Guzma loomed over her, touching the t shirt she had on. "Wanna take that off for me, beautiful?", Moon blushed, nodding. She stood up from the bed, facing him. Eyes never leaving his, she slowly pulled the t shirt over her head, dropping it to the floor.

Guzma's mouth dried. She was beautiful. The moonlight illuminated her in magical ways. Her breasts were bigger than he thought, and damn was she curvy. He whistled, eyes gleaming. "Mm, youre a real beauty, Moon. C'mere", he motioned his finger in a come hither motion. 

Moon climbed on his covered lap, arms wrapping around his neck as she gazed at him. He began kissing her chest, avoiding her nipples as he kissed around them. Moon sighed softly, leaning back to watch him. He wanted to start slow for her.

Moon suddenly gasped as a nipple entered his mouth, the other occupied by his hand. She gave a soft groan, hand tangled in his hair. "H-hey, you still have a towel on!", she stated, pouting. The dark look he gave her made her mouth snap shut. "Mm, it seems that way, doll. You wouldn't be able to handle what's hidin' underneath it", he winked. 

Moons eyes ignited with a pitiful fire, but a fire nonetheless. He supposed he'd indulge her for now. Climbing off his lap, she motioned for him to stand up. He did, a smirk on his lips. "Little girl gonna strip me, is she? Well, go on then", he held his arms open, towel only holding on by how he tied it. Moon gave a devious smirk. She refused to be the shy girl all night. 

She pushed him on the bed so he was laying down, legs on the floor as he was on the edge of the bed. She jumped onto his lap, grinding against him. "Im not as shy as you think, boss, now lay back and hush", she grinned at his growl. Moon began kissing him passionately, hands running up and down his toned chest. Soon, her mouth was latched onto his neck, biting gently. A spike of arousal ignited within her at hearing him groan.

Slowly, she descended down to his chest, leading sloppy kisses down to his abs. She grabbed the towel, looking up at him as she ripped it off him. Her breath hitched, eyes widening as she shamelessly stared at his girth and length. Ive never taken a cock so big before..her core quivered in delight at imagining him inside her. 

Her hand tentatively reached out to grasp his length in her hand, feeling the pulse within it. She began moving her hand firmly, looking up at him for approval. She heard his breath shudder, saw his eyes closed. Experimentally, she let her tongue lick the tip gently, closing her mouth around it as she swirled her tongue around it. "Fuck, Moon", she heard him mutter, a hand finding its way to her hair.

She took his length into her mouth slowly, widening her mouth as much as she comfortably could. The rest of his length was occupied by her hand. Her heat throbbed at the groans he made, and she moaned when he gripped her hair roughly. "Fuck, baby, keep that shit up", he mumbled, mouth agape. 

Moon began to suck enthusiastically, slipping a sly hand down to her centre to probe at her entrance. Hearing him moan was a fantasy of hers ever since she met him, and finally hearing it got her going. She shuddered as her fingers delicately rubbed over her clit, sucking his dick sloppily and greedily. God she wanted him.

Guzma sat up, pulling her off. In a flash he had picked her up in his arms, before dropping her onto the bed and climbing between her legs. He sat back on his knees, hands slipping under her ass to pull her onto his thighs, elevating her. He eyed her pussy with lust, licking his lips. A rough finger glided along her slit. "Fuck, you're soaked. Enjoy sucking cock, do you?", he mocked.

Moon gasped, shivering. Her cheeks were bright red, eyes lidded. "I-i used to imagine doing that to you. I even touched myself", she whispered, biting her lip. She heard a low growl from Guzma, gasping as he had roughly pulled her up even further so now her ass was on his stomach, legs in the air and her throbbing core inches from his face. "Fuck, keep talking like that and i aint gonna be able to hold back", he warned.

Moon covered her mouth, a moan slipping passed as he circled her clit with his tongue. A finger teased her entrance, smearing her wetness around her lips. Meanwhile, he sucked gently on her clit, relishing in how sensitive her small body seemed to be. Her hips bucked, mouth open and hands shoved into his hair. "F-fuck, i never felt something like this before", she admitted breathily.

Guzma grinned, eyes piercing her own as he licked the entire length of her sex. Her green emerald eyes were full of want and desire, reflecting into his own steely eyes. Her head lolled back as he teasingly traced around her clit with the tip of his tongue, fingertips ghosting over her entrance. Moon inhaled shakily as he suckled her clit again, feeling the wetness pool between her legs.

Guzmas fingers continued rubbing her entrance, humming in delight as he saw that her wetness had seeped down her inner thighs, between her succulent cheeks and onto her asshole. "Youre soaked, doll. Aint even started yet", he mocked. Moon's face flamed, eyes lidded in a lustful haze. "Don't stop", she groaned, shifting up from the edge of the bed to the centre, and comfortably spreading her legs wide.

A ferocious storm seemed to be brewing in his grey eyes, his fingertips slipping into her teasingly. "Oh, thought this was good, did you? So innocent, you dont even know what youre in for, girl", he hissed, pushing one long finger into her tight heat.

He relished in her little gasps, watching her hands grip the bedsheets. She bit her lip, lifting her hips. "Mmm, more, please", she groaned. He removed his finger, then suddenly pushed in two to the knuckle, his large thumb flicking over her clit. Moon moaned, mouth agape. "F-fuck, your fingers are so thick!", she squealed, breathing hardly. 

Guzma quirked a brow, smirking deviously. "Tight little fit, aren't you? If you can barely handle my fingers, how will you handle the real deal, little girl?" He hissed, thrusting his fingers in and out slowly.

Oh, the sultry moan she gave had him going. He watched her face contort in pleasure just from two fingers, and she reacted so pleasantly to her little pet name. He needed to see more. Leaning down, he suckled on her clit, fingers picking up the pace slightly. 

A small hand roughly gripped his wrist, forcing him in deeper. She roughly grinded into his hand, "Faster, i can handle it", she assured breathlessly, pussy dripping down his forearm. "I wanted to be easy on you, princess, but itll be my pleasure." 

Moon was not prepared for the onslaught of his thick fingers in her little cunt, fucking into her deeply and roughly, stretching her. Moon threw her head back, moans tumbling from her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his head, pushing his mouth onto her throbbing clit. "Fuck I've always dreamt of this", she gasped out, handfuls of his hair in her grasp.

Guzma groaned, his cock oozing precum. He was so hard it hurt. And fuck, was she hot. He fingerfucked her roughly, curling his fingers into her g spot as he slurped on her clit crudely. He growled at her high pitched moans, feeling her insides clench. Moon was moaning so loudly at this point, grinding hard into his face. "Im gonna cum, Guzma", she half warned, half groaned. 

Guzma picked up the pace even more, fingers drilling into her as he sloppily licked her now aching clit. Angling his fingers, he made sure that every rough thrust would hit her g spot constantly. That had her. 

Moon shook, pulling at the white mass of her between her legs. She tossed her head back, her back arching as she moaned, insides convulsing. Cum gushed out of her, onto guzmas face and down her thighs. Moon collapsed back into the bed, gasping. "Oh my fucking God", she groaned out, panting. 

Eyes closed, she felt Guzma slowly lap at her soaking pussy, before gently untangling himself from her thighs and laying beside her. Moon dreamily looked over to him, high on her orgasm. Guzma gripped her face, a deadly look in his eyes. "Youre not done, are you? Ive barely started, princess.", he grinned. God, he terrified her and turned her on at the same time.

Swallowing, Moon shook her head. "O-of course not. I can handle it, handle you", she spoke with fake confidence, her core twitching eagerly. He was huge, scarily huge. But, she'd be damned if she didn't take it all. 

Guzma's eyes softened, expression uncertain. "Are you..sure about this? Is everything going okay?", he questioned. He didnt want his playful cockiness to be taken the wrong way. Moon gazed at him with wide eyes, a dreamy expression on her face as she sighed, smiling. "E-everythings fine, as you..just witnessed. I like how you're being. Im ready", she nodded.

The signature smirk returned to his face as he was about to climb on top of her. She stopped him. "No, i wanna feel you in me as deep as possible, rid me of that awful memory", she whispered. Guzma nodded, laying down. She climbed on top of him, hovering over his cock. 

Guzma groaned at the sight of her wet pussy above his dick, her face red and her eyes glazed. He saw her slight fear and began touching her nipples, turning her on. "Think you can take my big cock in that tiny body of yours, little girl?", he knew she responded well to these kind of comments, maybe it was a fetish.

Moon turned a scarlet red, breath hitching. She nodded quickly, "I'll do my best to please you, Boss", she giggled shyly. Guzma grinned, chuckling himself. "Kinda like it when you say that", "Mmm, likewise", she responded, rubbing herself against him and sighing. She grinded her slick heat up and down his length, grunting. "Ill be your good girl, Boss", she purred, biting her lip.

Guzma smirked, gripping her hips. "Then your boss will reward you, princess", he purred back, thumb lightly flicking over her clit. Her breathing sped up, positioning his tip at her entrance. 

He watched her eyes widen as she slowly sunk down onto his length, stopping abruptly at almost halfway. "A-ah, Guzma, it's so big", she moaned, mouth open and panting. Guzma clenched his jaw, hands made into fists as he controlled himself. "Youre tight as fuck, princess", he gasped. 

Moon shuddered, pain evident on her face. "I-its too big, it won't fit in my little pussy, boss", she grunted, one eye scrunching shut. "F-fuck, i love it.", she spoke in one breath, chest heaving. Ah, so she liked being small and full. She was enjoying the pain, he realised.

"Come on, girl, lets see what that body of yours can take", he hissed, a glint in his eyes. Moon placed her small hands on his chest, slowly inching herself downward onto his cock. Her cute face scrunched up slightly, before relaxing into a pleasured expression. "Ohhh, so full, so big", she moaned, panting more. Her constant praise had him rock hard, thicker than usual. Fuck, he loved this. 

"Youre taking it well, princess", he purred, thumb returning to her clit, making her involuntarily squeeze around his cock. Moon gasped, shuddering. She took a shaky breath, forcing herself to sink fully down his length until her pussy was flush against him. Her eyes bulged, green eyes glistening. "Oh fuck, oh god, too big", she gasped out, writhing.

Guzma had concern etched onto his face for a moment, before he heard her release a filthy, long moan. Moon answered before he could ask. "I-i like feeling small and stretched. The slight pain turns me on, but my god youre cock is huge", she sighed breathily, feeling a sharp ache against her cervix. 

Guzma hardened at that, very much enjoying the thought of filling her up beyond what she could take. His hands found her hips, helping her to move up and down him slowly. She reacted strongly to every movement he made, and as soon as she was comfortable and moving at a moderate pace, he began snapping his hips up to meet hers.

Moon hadn't expected to feel him thrust up into her, and almost collapsed, hands gripping his chest. "Oh, fuck, i can't take it! Fuck me already!", she pleaded. She gasped as she felt him flip them over, his body towering over hers and making her appear tiny. "Wanna get fucked by a dirty gang leader, huh?", he grinned, eyes wild. 

He had such a feral expression, moon noted. It caused her to shudder, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I do, oh god i do!". Guzma thrust into her slowly, deeply, relishing in her relieved expression. Moon nipped his ear, hands gripping his hair. "Mmm, bet you love fucking a girl like me, so hot and young, huh?" She hissed cheekily into his ear.

Guzma froze, eyes wide. He wasn't expecting that. "Damn mouthy is what you are. Always have been", he grinned, pinning her wrists above her head. "Bet you love getting fucked by a real man, huh?" He mocked in return, smirking at her giggling. 

Moon shrugged with fake innocence, fluttering her eye lashes. "Didnt you promise me a beat down all those years ago? Well, nows your chance", she suggested slyly. 

Eyes now positively maniacal, a tempestuous, steely gaze was her response. A soft hum met her ears, as though the man above her were in thought, and she swore his eyes glowed dangerously. Without missing a beat, he had gripped her hips roughly, pulling her thighs over strong shoulders so she was exposed for all to see. Large hands pressed against the underside of soft thighs, pushing them back as far as she could comfortably go.

"G-guzma!?", moon squealed, high pitched and breathless at the sudden transition. Widened, bewildered eyes almost instantly became lidded and hazy as his cock glided along the length of her heat. Exhaling a shaky groan, a delicate hand reached between her legs, guiding his length into her. 

The white haired devil above her grinned, eyes flashing with emotions of dominance, control, winning. He thrust into her as far as he could go, relishing in her strangled groan that was forced out of her throat. His pace was rapid, unrelenting, hitting parts of her she never knew existed, stretching her beyond what she was accustomed to.

A high pitched scream filled the room, followed by praises from both parties and pleasure filled tears steaming down Moons face. Small fingers had dug into his forearms, gripping him like a vice as he slammed into her over and over, watching her shake and convulse in pleasure, cumming down his cock and over her own thighs. "F-fuck!", a breathless voice screamed, head thrown back in bliss. His own release was nearing, and after a few more pumps, he released his load into her tight heat. "Thats it, take it like a good girl", he cooed and groaned all at once, panting before laying beside her.

What a fucking night. He wouldn't let her leave his arms..


End file.
